Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
A muzzle brake or recoil compensator is a muzzle device mounted on, threaded on or otherwise connected to a muzzle of a firearm. One main function of a muzzle device is to redirect propellant gases to counter recoil and muzzle rise so as to allow better or quicker follow-up shots. However, many existing muzzle devices on the market tend to require significant modification and/or replacement of parts, or are otherwise integral to a proprietary system not allowing flexibility in customization.